


Annabeth Chase and the Horrible Poli Sci Class

by srhkrtz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex and Annabeth friendship, Alex freaking out, Annabeth is so done w ppls bullshit, Crossover, Enjoy!, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gods are real okay we can work with that, Hazel has an afro and you can fight me on this, He's Latino, IM MAKING IT A TAG, Kinda, M/M, Other, Percy and Annabeth are tired, Percy and Annabeth r bi, She just wants to help them, Spanish speaking Percy, again fight me, everybody loves everybody, fight me, helpful Ellen, im done now, is that a tag?, leo is smart!!! okay?, okay, our boys are in the brownstone, shes tired, the girls have wine night, they're greek c'mon of course everyone is gay, they've been through a lot together they love each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srhkrtz/pseuds/srhkrtz
Summary: Annabeth just wanted a peaceful college experience in New Rome with Percy. But when Percy has to repeat his final year of high school her mother suggests applying for Columbia, and once excepted asks her to take an intro to Political Science class.  Why, Annabeth has no idea, but you don't say no to a Goddess.Alex never wanted to be a TA, but his first year at Columbia Law required it so there he was. A teachers assistant for a political science class he would rather avoid.Or where the gods decide its time to involve the US government in their business. And Annabeth is so done with all of it.slow updates
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 87
Kudos: 163





	1. 1

Annabeth Chase sat in her intro to political science class slowly losing her mind. She wasn't even five minuets in, Hades the class hadn't even started yet, and she was ready to commit homicide. Her mother of all people had requested she take it upon her acceptance to Columbia University, and Athena wasn't exactly someone you said no to. So here she was sitting in a university lecture hall ready to stab someone. She must have looked like it, too, as all of the students that had come towards her had veered away.

Finally, finally after what felt like forever but was probably only a minute or two to professor made an appearance.

"Welcome all," The professor was a short man and had an unfortunately high voice that made Annabeth dislike him. "to intro to political science my name is professor Percival Yule." She tugged on her pony tail at his name and really hoped he didn't go by Percy. That would be weird. "And I'm very pleased to introduce my TA for this semester Mr. Alexander Claremont-Diaz-" A rush of whispers went through the room. _'the Presidents son?' 'the one with the sex scan-' 'dating the prince isn't-'_

The professor cleared his voice and the students fell quiet. "Anyway as i was saying-" Annabeth tuned him out as she cataloged the new information. The Presidents son was the teachers assistant for the class Annabeth's mother told her to take. It could be unrelated, could be a complete coincidence, but with Annabeth's luck she was willing to bet that their was something more to it then that. She hid her scowl and did a very impressive job of not cursing the gods. At least it explained the the muscly looking man by the door. Secret Service and all.

Her brain decided that it was ready to listen to the teacher again in time for end of his little speech. "So i'll call out roll call just to see how many of you their are and all that jazz. So if you could please raise your hand when i call out your name and please correct me if I'm saying it wrong so-"

Annabeth tuned out again fiddling with her camp necklace that she had looped around her wrist. She barely caught the call of "Chase, Annabeth," Which made a few girls down the row from her giggle behind manicured hands and expensive rings. She shut them up with a glare. Annabeth knew their type: dark haired and fair skinned who thought they were the height of intelligence because their bank account had bought them a place in the class. Never mind that they had average grades at best.

Once the professor finished the roll call Annabeth prepared herself for more droning but was pleasantly surprised when all he said was: " Okay that's pretty much it for today, we'll get started on the actual lessons next week now that i have an idea of how many of you their are, but before you go," he said raising his voice over the sound of people packing up, "please leave your email with Mr. Claremont-Diaz so i can get in contact with you. Okay have a good day and see you next week." With that Yule disappeared out the main door.

Annabeth stayed firmly in her seat, avoiding the mad dash to the TA's desk. She had never loved crowds but after Tartarus she did everything in her power to avoid them. Turns out, eighteen year old university students in an intro to political science class were crawling over each other to talk to the First Son of the United States of America so Annabeth had to wait a lot longer then she originally thought for the room to mostly empty out. Once only a few people were in line she made her way down the stairs and over to his desk, thoroughly annoyed. She snapped her gum and tapped her foot in a not so subtle attempt to get the girl in front of her to move along, _honestly_ the girl was asking _the TA about his boyfriend_. How _fucking_ ridiculous. She snapped her gum louder and the girl turned back to glare at her and surprise surprise it was one of the giggling girls from roll call. She turned back around "Anyway Alex, can i call you Alex? I better get going things to do and all." She giggled in an obnoxiously high pitched tone and walked off giving Annabeth another attempt at a glare before pushing the door open.

"Hello? Miss?" Somebody said, waving their hand in front of Annabeths face. She jumped hand going to were she would normally be wearing a dagger but only finding her school bag instead and blushed ever so slightly after being caught zoning out.

"Oh, sorry. Gotta love ADHD. Er, i'm supposed to give my email to you or something?" She hated how unsure she sounded.

"Yeah right here, Miss?"

"Chase, Annabeth Chase."

"Right here then Miss Chase." The man gestured to a sheet in front of him with a politicians smile, which, she supposed he was. She dug around in her bag for a pen and took the opportunity to study him from under her lashes. He had dark hair that was a lot like Percy's except it was brown not black and much neater, his skin was also a similar shade to Percy's, Leo's too. But that;s were the similarities ended. She pulled out a pen and hastily scrawled out her email in the spot next to her name doing her best to make sure it was legible as apparently it wasn't according to both Piper and Percy.

"Thanks," he said in an unmistakable southern accent much like Leo's only smoother.

"No problem," Annabeth said with a nod, walking away and snapping her gum. She nodded to the security guy too, as she walked through the door.

Hours later, curled around Percy (who still had to complete his final year at high school) in his moms Manhattan apartment Annabeth voiced her suspicions.

"I don't know Wise Girl, i mean what would the gods want with the presidents son?"

"I don't know either, but when it comes to us, coincidences aren't exactly common, are they?"

Percy let out a sigh, his breath rustling her curls "No. No they're not. But whatever it is, we'll deal with it. We always do. Together."

Annabeth nodded into his chest.

Across the city Alex Claremont-Diaz opened the front door of the brownstone he shared with Henry, finally finished with his first day of being a TA for a class with a professor that he- while hated felt a bit strong- but disliked fit pretty fucking well.

"Hi, love. Good day?" Henry asked from the kitchen as Alex tossed his bag by the door. Alex just groaned as he flopped down onto the living room couch, waiting for Henry to join him.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Alex groaned again.

"The Professor is a complete joke. I'd be surprised if anybody in that class learns a thing. And he totally dipped at the end of class and left me to deal with student emails which would have been fine except apparently the fact that i'm dating you or, like, five years older then them doesn't deter them from not so subtly slipping me their numbers. God, their was this one girl at the end who kept calling me Alex."

"Well, it is your name."

"Not to them! To them i'm Mr. Claremont-Diaz!" Henry hummed, lifting Alex's legs do he could sit down.

"Oh my god! There was this one girl who literally looked like she was about to murder somebody. Like, the chick was hella scary."

"Well i'm sure dealing with all that will make it an interesting semester at least."

"Yeah, until i have to grade their shitty papers."

Henry just laughed, leaning over to kiss his temple.


	2. 2

A week later saw Annabeth sitting in the godsforsaken intro to poli sci class, snapping her gum and tapping on the desk, waiting for it to start. It wasn't like she hated the idea of the class, she just thought it was a waste of her time and way outside her interests and career path. The class was much better suited to her brother, Malcolm who was actually planing on going into politics, why she had no idea but whatever it was besides the point anyway. Annabeth snapped her gum angrily earning her a glare from those around her. She glared right back. 

It was to her dismay that Professor Yule announced they would that be going over terminology and types of government that class. Did people really not know that kind of stuff? She snapped her gum again, louder then she intended too. "Ah, whoever that was, i would like to kindly remind you that i do not allow gum in this class." Yule said in far to pleased of a voice. Annabeth scowled. Some of the students that had glared at her earlier shot her a smug look. Her scowl grew into something that more resembled a sneer. This was going to be a long semester. 

Annabeth tried to pay attention, she really did, but five minutes into copying down notes her brain wondered to her intro to architectural design class the next day. They were supposed to bring in a design to do a group analysis of them (something Annabeth wasn't too happy about) and she wanted to make sure hers was perfect. Looking around at the empty seats on either side of her she decided that nobody would particularly care if she worked on a design instead of listened to Yule ramble. 

Her design was simple really, a sky rise that was heavily influenced by the Doric Order style. It was elegant but simple all sharp lines and clean angles. It was something she hoped her mother would be proud of her for creating. Even if that relationship was complicated. Blending ancient and modern into one timeless building, that was her goal at least. Her outline for it had taken her most of the night before and as a result some of the lines weren't as straight as she had hoped they would be. Sighing she went about fixing them so they would be just so. 

Before she knew it the two hour mark had passed and and she only realized that class had been dismissed when the door slammed shut. "Shit," She muttered to herself scrabbling to pack up so she could catch her train back to Percy's in time. She quickly rolled up her designs, stacked them on top of her text book and a note pad and rushed down the stairs and for the door. The fates definitely hated her because she missed the last step and all her things when flying. "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me." She all but hissed allowing herself a therapeutic snap of her gum. The professor was gone anyway, class was over.

Annabeth scrabbled for her things again, cringing at the creases in one of her rolled designs, left from a book landing on it after her tumble down the stairs. "Are you okay?" Annabeth looked up to see Claremont-Diaz standing in front of her with one of her books in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," She said getting to her feet and accepting the book from him. She counted her rolled designs and cursed silently as she came up one short. 

"Uh, is that yours?" Asked C-D, Annabeth had decided to call him that as Claremont-Diaz was quite the mouthful. Anyway, C-D was gesturing towards the door where the missing design had unrolled. 

Annabeth sighed, realizing that she had probably missed her train and therefore would have to walk home as that would be faster. "It Is, thanks. Again." She walked to towards it bent down and promptly realized that she had no hands to roll it up. She turned back around. "Uh, could you?" She gestured as best she could at the stuff in her arms. 

"Sure," C-D said, with that politicians smile and open arms. Annabeth saw that he already had his bag and coat on and guiltily realized she was probably holding him up. She dumped her stuff onto him and carefully rolled up her design. "I take it you're in the Architecture program here?"

"What gave it away?" Annabeth asked rather dryly. C-D huffed a laugh.

"Oh you know, just the fact that you were working on that," he gestured with his foot towards were she had almost finished rolling up her design, "for the entire class." 

Annabeth raised her eyebrow and stood up. "I learned most of what was discussed today in my freshman year. I know this is an intro class but i was under the impression it was an intro university class, not a high school one." 

C-D laughed and handed her back her things. "Yeah me too. Oh shit. Ya'know, I'm technically your teacher i probably shouldn't be sayin' that."

It was Annabeths turn to laugh. "Your secret's safe with me Mr. Claremont-Diaz."

"Thanks, Miss Chase, was it?" Annabeth nodded in confirmation. "Well see you next class then Miss Chase."

They had gotten to the door and went their separate ways with a somewhat awkward farewell . Annabeth paused before leaving the school, putting her books into her bag and designs into the carrier Leo had made for her a before pulling on one of Percy's crew-necks she had had stuffed in her bag. She had about an hour walk to get to Percy's but she could cut through the park. It was always pretty this time of year if not a little chilly. He had a shift today, Annabeth remembered, at the little cafe Rachel had opened about a block away from his place.

It had been a summer project of sorts for her seeing as how the Oracle had been quiet, she didn't have much else to do. When Rachel had first pitched the idea to her and Piper in her cave over a cheep bottle of wine she had smuggled in, Annabeth had been confused.

"Why?" She had asked.

"Because, my fathers done so much shit to this earth, has tried to buy my loyalty so many times, the least i can do is use the money for this. So will you guys help me?" Annabeth and Piper had immediately agreed and so the warehouse had been purchased. With Annabeth and Piper's help it had been turned into an Eco-friendly cafe with an art studio upstairs. All below where Rachel was currently living, because upon hearing that his daughter wasn't going to University, Mr. Dare had kicked her out. Because nothing says parental love like that.

The cafe had become a sort of underground hot spot, a place frequented by the kids from a youth shelter around the corner and any demigod that was visiting the city. It was a nonprofit sort of thing but Rachel didn't mind seeing as she could support herself for a long time on the money her father had given her. So more and more often Annabeth and Percy had volunteered along with Piper and Jason when he was in the city, to help run the place, none of them minding the lack of pay. Rachel's apartment above it had also become the unofficial location of their girls nights and group get togethers when not in camp.

It was all so nice, Annabeth mused, so normal. School and a sort of job with good friends she could rely on and enough cheep wine to keep Annabeth, Piper, Rachel, and sometimes Thalia, Reyna, Nico, and Leo happy.(The others didn't like wine or just didn't drink) How Rachel managed the wine, Annabeth had no idea, but whenever she asked where it came from she would just say she had connections.

Annabeth was about fifteen minuets into her walk, thoughts drifting away from the little cafe that felt so much like a home, when a really fancy car drove past, not exactly surprising in this city. She sighed and continued on her way. 

Alex looked out the window of the town car on his way home and saw Chase from the intro to poli sci class walking. He wondered how far she had to go and contemplated whether or not he should offer her a ride, but scrapped the idea as soon as he had it. He barely knew her and offering rides to strangers was a sure way to get murdered. Not to mention the rumors if somebody saw. No. Just no, it gave him a headache just to think about. For Gods sake he didn't even know her name. What was it? Annabelle, Annabeth? Anna something. He liked her. Well from what he knew of her from the conversation and a half he had had with her. She clearly thought Yule was a joke, which in all honesty, he was, and she seemed smart from the looks of her designs. He still thought she was scary as all hell though. Alex had no idea what she was even doing in that class, as she clearly didn't find it interesting. 

He let his mind wander to different thoughts as they progressed through the city towards Henry's youth shelter where he said he would meet him. New York never failed to surprise him; since he had moved there he had discovered something new about the city almost daily. His current favorite spot was a tiny cafe-art studio place. It was around the corner from the shelter and one of the kids had told Henry about it two weeks ago and since then, he and Henry had made a point to go there at least once a week. It was the sort of place where people didn't care who you were. It was constantly changing as the owner painted new things over the brick walls almost daily and encouraged those who visited to do so also.

Alex knew Henry was hoping to collaborate with the cafe for a sort of after school art program for the shelter and Alex thought it was a brilliant idea that they would totally go for. How could they not? He was the Prince of goddamn England. Wales. Whatever. Alex realized rather suddenly he had never gotten the name of the girl who ran it. She couldn't be older then eighteen but she was doing a fantastic job.

The menu wasn't overpriced even though all of the ingredients were fair trade and Eco-friendly according to a sticker on the cash register and their was a black board near the stairs with a schedule for different art classes in the studio upstairs along with prices, which he had to admit were pretty fucking reasonable. One of the things that stuck out to him the most however, was the fact that their was a shower near the bathrooms that one could use free of charge stocked with towels and bathing products (He may have gotten curious on his second visit and stuck his head in the room). Their tip jar was nonexistent, replaced instead with a jar that read 'donate to help feed some one going hungry' safe to say he and Henry had both put a fair amount of cash in there. Overall Alex and Henry both loved it and so their tradition of Thursday evening visits started, skipping last week because Alex didn't know how his first day of assisting would go. The car stopped in front of the shelter and Alex slipped into the building to go and find Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey, this one kinda got away from me i must admit but i love the idea of Rachel using her dads money to bring some good into the world. I also think Rachel would be all over an eco friendly art studio cafe hybrid creation and of course the gang would help her out. And how cute is the whole mental image of it? i meany really percabeth working at a cafe ? c'mon cant get better then that (actually the Rachel-Piper-Annabeth wine nights that sometimes include others is pretty damn adorable too.)


	3. 3

"You ready to go, H?" Alex called opening Henry's office door. 

"Huh?" Henry asked, looking up from his computer screen and blinking upon seeing Alex, "Oh! Yeah, sorry didn't realize how late it was already. I'll just go tell Andy I'm headed out then," Henry said, pulling on his over coat, "Meet me downstairs?"

"Always," Alex replied with a goofy grin, giving Henry a quick kiss on his way out.

Once downstairs again, Alex decided to wait outside, enjoying the bite in the air that came with late September in New York. He sighed, breathing in air that could never be described as fresh deep into his lungs. It felt nice. That moment felt nice. He was caught up on all his work, his assignments were in and he was about to go on a quasi date with the love of his life. Alex felt a grin spread across his face. 

That was, until somebody tried to fucking run him over. "Hey! Watch it!" He yelled after the guy on the skateboard. So maybe he didn't actually run him over, but he had come pretty damn close.

"Sorry, _dude_!" The guy yelled back, already around the corner. 

"Already starting fights, I see." A smirking Henry said behind him. Alex grumbled.

"I'm not starting anything, he's the one that ran into me." 

"Hmm," Henry replied, taking his hand. 

"So how's your day been, baby? Did you talk to the owner of the cafe? What's it called again?"

"Hestia's Palace? No, I haven't. I was planning on doing it after we had coffee. If that's okay with you?"

"Of course." They rounded the corner and entered the small shop with a ring of a bell. 

Behind the counter was a girl Alex recognized as the owner. She was covered in freckles and had bright red curly hair that she had tied in a knot on top of her head. She was wearing a Black Lives Matter t-shirt that was splattered with paint and a chunky grey cardigan. "Hey, Welcome to Hestia's Palace. What can i get for 'ya?" She said in an unmistakable New York accent. 

"Hi, can I get a black coffee and a," Alex looked at the display case before deciding, "breakfast wrap?" The girl nodded before turning to look at Henry.

"I'll have a London fog and a croissant, please."

"Awesome, to stay or to go?"

"Stay, please."

"Rad. Your total'll be $6.29." Alex handed her a ten dollar bill and told her to keep the change. She smiled, "Grab a seat and we'll bring it to you."

Henry and Alex choose two small arm chairs in the corner. "Yo, kelp for brains, how long does it take to put on an apron. C'mon, move your _podex."_ Alex watched the girl yelled down a hall he guessed led to the locker rooms. Henry raised an amused brow. 

"Jeez, sorry Red," Said a tall boy coming down the hall. Alex narrowed his eyes. That's the kid that almost ran him over. He said as much to Henry.

"I think you're being a tad over dramatic, love. But if you really want, I can challenge him to a duel to restore your honor."

Alex snorted. "Still doing that in England, are you?" 

Henry shot him a smirk. Just then 'Red' as she had been doubted by the boy came over with their order, bell-bottom jeans swishing with every step. "Here you go," She said with a smile.

"Thanks," Henry said, turning on his charm. "I'm sorry to bother you, but would I be correct in assuming that you are the owner of this cafe?"

Red straightened a bit and furrowed her brows, "Yeah, Rachel Dare, how can I help you?" She offered her hand to Henry for a handshake.

"It's nice to formally meet you Miss Dare. You see, I help run the youth shelter around the corner and I was wondering if you would be at all interested in talking about partnering with us for an after school art program?" 

Rachel's eyebrows rose a bit "Oh. Yeah that'd be dope. Uh, sorry but I never got your name? Mr...?"

Henry flashed a charming smile. "Henry's fine. When would be a convenient time for you to talk?" Alex smiled at Henry's refusal to be acknowledged as a royal.

"Rachel then. Mm, I get off in about fifteen minutes, if that works for you?" She glanced at a her watch to make sure. 

"Splendid." Rachel walked off with a nod, back towards skateboard boy, who shot her a questioning look. 

Henry and Alex went about their coffee date in peace for another ten minutes or so before the door to the cafe opened again. This in it's self wasn't notable, what _was_ notable was the amount of force used to open the door. Alex saw the bell go flying, landing near their table. 

He looked up again at the half shout of "Annabeth! Really? Again?" That name sounded familiar, he looked at the new comer and low and behold it was Chase from his poli sci class. "We talked about this, my damn door did nothing to you." That was Rachel taking, in a exasperated yet fond sort of voice. 

"Sorry," Annabeth said, not sounding very sorry at all. "I'll just go dump my stuff, be out in a sec." She attempted to move toward what Alex assumed was the locker room, but she was stopped by Rachel. At this point he realized that he was listening in on somebody's private conversation and he was probably being rude. Henry's smirk confirmed his suspicions. Alex shot him a scowl. Stupid British Prince with his _manners_ and _decorum._ Fuck that, Alex thought, tuning back in out of spite, sticking his tongue out at Henry. Henry shook his head.

"C'mon Annie-"

"Don't call me Annie."

"Pwash, sit down Miss 'don't call me Annie' Percy's got food on the way for you. Can't have the only sensible person I know starve to death, can I? Besides we got business to deal with." Alex assumed that business was the art program Henry wanted to set up. Annabeth grumbled something he didn't catch and snapped her gum. He had noticed she did that quite a lot. 

Annabeth slumped down onto a couch across from them. "Hey," She said to Rachel who had just been about to turn away, her brows furrowed.

"What?" 

"That's mine. I thought I lost that." Annabeth gestured to Rachel's cardigan.

Rachel shrugged, "You left it in my apartment, so fair game." 

Annabeth opened her mouth again, when skateboard boy, presumably Percy, brought over a plate with two sandwiches and a glass of water. 

"There you go, _conejito_ ," He said, placing the food down. 

"Gods, I love you so much Seaweed Brain."

He shot her a cocky smirk. "I know." She laughed and shook her head. "That's mine!" He said suddenly, pointing an accusing finger at Annabeth.

Annabeth tugged on the sweater she was wearing and shrugged at Percy, he leaned over and kissed the top of her head fondly. "See, you can't say shit about stealing clothes," Rachel said, pointing her finger at Annabeth. She sighed conceding the point. The conversation finished and Percy came to grab the bell and went and put it back on the door while Annabeth ate and Rachel finished clearing a table.

Huh. Alex turned back to Henry. "Satisfied, you scoundrel?" He asked. Alex stuck his tongue out at him again. 

"Oh you were totally listening too. Don't even deny it."

"The crown hasn't needed too eavesdrop since King George the first."

Alex waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Remember that scary girl from my poli sci class I was telling you about? Yeah, well the blonde one's her."

Henry looked over at Annabeth (Alex was right, it had been Anna something) with a quirked brow. "This one wouldn't happen to be the Alex one, would she?"

"Nope."

"Well then, she's probably not stalking you. I think she works here, she had said she would go get ready when she first got here." Henry pointed out, ever the sensible one. 

"Yeah probably, still weird though. I mean, what are the chances?"

Henry shrugged.


	4. 4

Annabeth wasn't having a great day. She was _tired_ and a little bit stressed and the last thing she wanted to deal with was mortal business, but Rachel was her friend so she would grit her teeth and play at being civil. 

"Hey Annie," Percy said when she was halfway through her second sandwich, grabbing the seat next to her. He could always tell when she was off. Annabeth swallowed her food before responding.

"Hey, whats up?"

"I should be asking you that. You okay? you seem stressed."

Annabeth sighed. "The gods are playing games again," She said lowly, "Those men over there? My TA is one of them."

"The President's son?" Percy asked quietly.

"Yeah, and his boyfriend, the _gods damned Prince of England_." Percy whistled.

" _Fuck_. Red was talking to them earlier. Said they wanted to collaborate or some shit."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why? Think this is all some big plot or something?" Annabeth nodded.

"I do. I really fucking do. But like you said, their's no reason to involve the First Son in godly business. No reason for _any_ of it. So, the question remains: Why?" A phone rang somewhere. Percy slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her so she was leaning against his side. She left out a heavy breath.

"I'm scared Percy." She whispered. He kissed the top of her head.

"I know. I am too. We were supposed to be done."

"We'll never be done. We'll never get away from _it_." The piercings in her ear were digging into her head. She didn't move.

"I know." There was a bitter undertone to his voice. 

"Hate to interrupt whatever this is," Rachel said with a wave of her hand. Annabeth didn't miss the worry in her eye. "Perce, your mom's dropping Estelle off soon. She said something about a date night?"

Percy's face brightened at the mention of his little sister. "Her and Paul have date night tonight. You don't mind if she hangs out here for a bit?"

"Already told Sally it was rad." Percy grinned. 

"You're the best Red." 

" _I_ know." She called already walking back to the counter. They sat like that for the next five minutes, maybe longer, waiting for Sally and Estelle.

When they did arrive it was with little fanfare. "She'll probably go right to sleep, thanks for watching her," Sally said, handing her nearly ten month old over to her son.

"No problem, mom. Now go have fun," Percy said with an eye roll. He put Estelle in a play pin they had set up behind the counter just for her. All the demigods had somewhat adopted her so she spent a lot of time at the cafe getting looked after by whoever happened to be running it at the time when Sally had an errand to run or needed peace to finish edits for her book. 

Once she was suitably settled, Annabeth looked around to find Rachel so they could deal with the mortal business. She hoped it would stay strictly mortal. 

Rachel, it turned out had already gotten started and was talking to the well dressed couple that could (possibly) bring about her doom. When it came to the gods and their twisted plans Annabeth wasn't exactly optimistic. She hadn't even gotten the chance to consult Rachel yet about her fears regarding C-D and her mothers plans. 

Annabeth bit back a groan as she walked over to the table, pasting a pleasant (or at least she hoped it was) expression on her face. Gods, maybe it was time to reanalyze every decision that she had ever made that lead her to this exact moment in time and _not_ make those decisions next time around. 

She stopped beside Rachel and sized up the Prince and the Politician. Annabeth was anything but dumb and thus had done her research when C-D had been introduced as her TA in a class her mother had told her to take. 

So this was what she had: Alexander Gabriel Claremont-Diaz, 23. Son of President Ellen Claremont, who was elected in 2016 then again last year, and Senator Oscar Diaz, ex-husband to President Claremont. His older sister, Catalina "June" June Claremont-Diaz had a degree in journalism and the two were reportedly close. Alex was currently dating the Prince of Wales, Henry George Edward James Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor (Which was way too long of a name if you asked Annabeth) and was in his first year of law school at Columbia. 

She had more, but his zodiac sign was hardly relevant, besides, family could _always_ be used as leverage. 

Rachel trailed off of whatever she had been saying. C-D blinked up at her, confused. "Gentlemen, this is Annabeth Chase. She helps me run everything 'round here," Rachel said. "Annabeth, this is ah... well I'm sure you've figured it out already. They were just asking me about the art classes we have here."

"Yeah, Perce mentioned it." She turned her attention to the men. She felt a little awkward standing over them, considering the fact that in their eyes she was just an eighteen year old university student and they were the sons of world leaders. Well and the fact that no matter who it is, it's always weird when two people are sitting and two are standing. "Mr. Claremont-Diaz, good to see you again."

"Miss Chase, likewise."

"You two know each other?" Rachel asked, quirking a brow. 

"Mr. Claremont-Diaz is the TA for the political science class my mother suggested i take," Annabeth said in a neutral tone. Rachel was smart, she would understand the true meaning of that statement. She could practically see the questions and conclusions in Rachel's eyes as she formed them. Annabeth knew they be having a _conversation_ about it later.

"Ah, so that's why an architecture student is in a, frankly quite useless, poli sci class. Your mother interested in politics?" C-D asked in what Annabeth could tell was a carefully light tone. He was feeling her out, she realized with no small amount of horror. She cursed at the gods again.

She replied in an equally calculated tone. "You could say that I suppose. Though I think she just wanted me to have a more rounded education to be be completely honest." She was lying through her teeth. Her mother didn't give two shits about her _education_ or mortal _politics_. As long as both ended in Athena's favour that is. But. Well, she wasn't about to tell the Presidents son and the Prince of England _that_. "Should we move to the office?" She asked Rachel.

The "office" was a smallish room behind the kitchen that was really more of a place for injured demigods in the city to lay low. It had been warded to high hell by the Hecate cabin so that the room had similar borders to those at camp, as such the feeling when entering it was odd. The room had a couch and three armchairs, separated by a low coffee table that Percy had dumped his stuff on earlier in the day. Annabeth sighed at her boyfriends mess before shoving it onto the floor and putting down her stuff next to it, pulling out her computer. 

"Okay," she said to the other three. "What-"

The "meeting" was over twenty minuets later. And when Henry (as he insisted they call him) and C-D left the cafe, they had a deal of after school lessons taught by Rachel on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Annabeth usually stayed away from that side of the business, left it for Piper and Rachel, but Piper was at camp and Rachel didn't like sitting through those things alone. 

Gods she was tired. Between her university course load, making sure that the camp was still running, helping in the cafe, and finishing Olympus, Annabeth barely had time to _sleep_ let alone anything she _actually enjoyed_. Walking over to Percy, she buried her face in his chest his arms came to rest on her shoulders. For thirty seconds the world didn't exist, neither did her responsibilities. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'll probably only be posting every other day but that should mean that the chapters are longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex slumped into the brownstone, kicking off off his shoes and closing the door with a click. Exhaustion weighted heavy on his shoulders. Or maybe it was his bag. Alex really couldn't give _less_ of a fuck which one it was.

He sighed and made his way across to the bar on the other side of the living room, dropping his bag on the couch as he went, and poured himself a generous amount of whiskey. Their was _no way in hell_ he was gonna mark thirty shitty poli sci papers fully sober.

He was supposed to have finished them a few days ago but his mother had asked him if he could spare a day to go to a charity gala in Athens she couldn't make it too. He hadn't wanted too, but she had bribed him, evil woman that she was, with access to a few meetings at the White House regarding a new plan to reorganize immigration _so of fucking course he had said yes._

Alex was mildly regretting it now, as he was scrambling to get the papers finished for the next day. He was _going t_ o read through them on the plane but he got distracted researching a paper for his Empirical Analysis of Law class and in the end it had never gotten done.

So there he was, marking paper after paper of kids who didn't even know the definition of democracy, much less how to argue that it was the best system of government.

Alex took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. He had moved from the couch to his office an hour ago, headache forming behind his eyes. Much in need of a break, and probably dinner, Alex checked his phone and saw a text from Henry delivered forty minutes ago.

**HRH Prince Dickhead**

Oct, 9, 7:15 PM

**HRH Prince Dickhead**

_Will probably be home in_

_an hour and will bring pizza._

_If you request pineapple on yours,_

_I'm afraid our relationship will_

_never recover._

Alex scrunched his nose up at the very idea of such a monstrosity.

**HRH Prince Dickhead**

Oct, 9, 7:57 PM 

_the v thought of that makes_

_want to puke_

_pepperoni and mushroom_

_pls :)_

Henry didn't respond so Alex went back to his papers. He had been busier then usual lately, making sure that the agreement with Rachel Dare and the shelter was going smoothly. So far, after three weeks of the program up and working it had been a huge success. Rachel Dare had even suggested an additional class on Sundays taught be her and her friend, Piper McLean.

The name had sounded familiar to Alex and when he had googled it (google solved fucking _everything_ ) he had realized that her father was an actor he had actually met several times. The controversy around Piper wasn't exactly _great_ , but compared to a lot of celebrity kids, _wasn't that bad._

The first weekend lesson was happening that weekend and a lot of the kids going wanted Henry to go with them to see how _cool_ Rachel was and how _good at art_ she was. Henry had thought it was endearing so he had agreed, dragging Alex along with him.

Alex had refused at first. Art was _not his fucking thing_. But Henry had been quite...persuasive. _Fucking filthy_ was a better way to describe it. And it was, like, not okay to say no to Henry when he was. Well. Yeah.

He flipped to the last essay in his stack, shaking hot nights out of his brain. The name read Chase, Annabeth in cramped hand writing. He had noticed that on all her assignments her name was written by hand and the rest typed. He highly suspected it was just to piss off Yule as he had said numerous times he expected the entire assignment to be typed up, including the name. As if Yule even looked at his students work. He just asked for the grade and moved on.

It pissed Alex off to no end. He was a _teacher_ he was supposed to _care_ about _helping his students_ improve. But no. It was _Alex_ writing in the margins of peoples work, telling them where they went wrong more often then telling them where they went right. Apparently he was a harsh marker. Alex didn't see it. And that was on top of Law school and running errands for his mom.

Alex let out a long suffering sigh and turned back to Chase's paper. It was probably the best one written in the class. One thing he had realized pretty damn quickly about Annabeth Chase was that she was smart. The type of smart that was beyond what most people thought was possible. Like, as smart as Nora, smart. Not that he would _ever tell Nora that_. Chase never payed attention in class but she was still top of the class. And it wasn't even a class she wanted to be taking. It was somewhat infuriating.

A kiss on top of Alex's head made him jump. He turned around to see Henry looking cozy in a grey sweater and laughing. The shithead.

"Pizza?"

"Downstairs. I'm glad to know that pizza is more important to you then saying hello to me," Henry said in a wounded tone but he was smiling too big for it to be effective. God Alex wished Henry never stopped smiling.

Alex rolled his eyes. "I'll be down in a sec. Last one." He gestured to Chase's paper.

" _Alexander_." Alex sighed before scrubbing at his eyes again and getting up. Henry slung an easy arm across his shoulder.

"Alright, alright. M'coming. Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so im not rly happy w the formatting w this chapter bc i couldn't get it into rich text w/o fucking up the spacing? long story short some of the text convo if completely fucked
> 
> So ik i said this would be up like three days ago and its shorter then normal srry srry. the reason this one is a bit short is because in the next chapter we have the girls wine night, a hungover Annabeth and an art class and it suited my purposes to stop it here. 
> 
> Okay so completely unrelated (Kinda?) i watched The Old Guard and it was completely amazing and ik its only been out for a few days but i want to read or maybe write a percy jackson and old guard crossover. Idk i just think it would work rly well? So let me know if that would be something youd be interested in and i'll get to it after this (Im hoping to finish this in the next month or so). 
> 
> okay thats it! Hope to have the next part up by friday


	6. 6

It was Friday night and when Annabeth had gotten to the cafe Piper had been working the closing shift while Rachel finished up with an art class upstairs. Annabeth slipped up to the apartment, past the curious eyes of the shelter kids in said art class on the second floor and up the stairs. Hopping into the shower as soon as the heavy door to the apartment closed. 

She was just riffling through Rachel's draws for a comfortable pair of pajamas in a towel when Rachel herself came in to do the same thing. 

"Who's stealing who's clothes now?" Rachel asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "That was like a month ago!"

"Still," Rachel said in one of the most posh accents Annabeth had ever heard. Both of the girls giggled. "Here, these should work." 

Rachel passed her a white ribbed tank top and a pair of soft pastel pink-orange-white pajama pants along with her own chunky cardigan that Rachel had never gotten around to giving back. Annabeth changed quickly. Pulled on a long pair of fuzzy socks Rachel had tossed her way when she complained about her cold floors and the girls made their way downstairs to keep Piper company for the last hour the cafe was open. Annabeth with the small bucket of hair care products Rachel kept to try and help her keep her hair under control. Not that it worked. 

The cafe still had six or seven teens hanging around chatting. What could be The Smiths (Annabeth wasn't sure) was playing quietly over the sound system. Piper stood behind the counter, dark sheet of hair swinging as she swayed and mouthed the lyrics, Annabeth took out her phone and snapped the picture. Rachel would probably paint it later, add it to the hundreds of paintings of their friends doing everyday stuff. 

Annabeth went and gave her a hug, greeting her properly as when she had come in earlier she had been helping a customer. "Hey Pipes! How you doing, babe?" She said, resting her chin on Pipers shoulder. 

"Annie, hey! Been good. Been busy. Leo sends his love. He's back in the city for a bit an'I'll probably visit you guys this week. More importantly he sent me with a good six pies. Said we should start a pie night."

"As long as he's making them," Annabeth said, pulling back and looking for the pie. "Where'd you put them?""

"Counter in the kitchen. Their's an apricot almond one that looked good, if you don't mind?" 

The kitchen wasn't big by any means and Annabeth found the pie Piper wanted fast enough. She grabbed three forks and went back out to see that Rachel and Piper were in the corner with the squishy armchairs and the love seat by the stairs going to the second floor. It had an easy view of the entire space and had quickly become Annabeth's favourite spot. 

"I think you underestimated the number of pies Leo sent you with. Theirs at least like twelve." Annabeth set the pie on the table and sat in front of Piper so she could do her hair.

Piper shrugged, already reaching for the brush Rachel handed over. "Maybe. I don't know, all I know is that it was enough for the cabbie to give me a strange look." 

Piper had been doing her hair for over a year now, movements studied as she brushed out Annabeths damp curls. She had had Aphrodite kids do her hair since she had gotten to camp. For most of that time it had been Selena and after her death Annabeths hair had been a mess, partly because she had never learned to do it herself and partly because Percy had been missing. Piper squeezed some sort of product into her hands and ran them through her hair.

"Hmm, Leo said we should start a pie night, you said?" Rachel had her thinking face on. Piper made a sound of agreement. "Then fuck it."

"What?"

"I said fuck it, Annie darling. Let's do a pie night. Tonight. For the next hour." And before either Annabeth or Piper could talk her out of it- they were in pajamas for the gods sake- she was standing on her armchair. 

"Hey!" She said, waving her arms, once she got the kids attention she continued. "So, uh, we're gonna be doing a pie night tonight. So a piece of pie and a hot drink are gonna be free for the next hour or I guess until Hestia's closes." Some of the kids chattered excitedly. "Are any of you from the shelter?" A few nodded shyly. "Why don't you guys run back real quick and grab some people, we have a good ten pies and i'd hate for them to go to waste?" 

Rachel made quite the sight, red hair and face paint splattered from her earlier art lesson, standing on an old chair in a Columbia hoodie that was Annabeths and green plaid pajama pants. Piper tapped her shoulder in an indication that she had finished with her hair and escaped upstairs with the bucket of products to go put on pajamas as well.

Annabeth grabbed the pie she had taken earlier and brought it behind the counter - the three off them could eat it later- and when to put a fresh pot of coffee on. Not five minutes later kids were coming up to the counter almost shyly and asking for a piece of pie (they had fifteen including the one the girls had claimed, Rachel counted. "Six my ass.") and usually a hot chocolate. Or maybe a coffee (Annabeth made sure they were all decaf). 

Piper joined them again in a Camp Jupiter shirt that was probably Jason's and grey sweat pants, turning up the music. Annabeth kinda wanted to laugh. They were serving pie at seven pm in their pajamas in their own cafe. It was ridiculous really. But more kids were coming in and by the time twenty minutes had gone by they were down six pies.

Annabeth slipped into the kitchen again to grab more and came out with another six balanced in her arms. She had just dropped them on the counter when the bell on the door rang again, bringing in what Annabeth assumed to be the last wave of kids. Except mixed in with the five or so kids was a tall figure Annabeth recognized as the Prince. Great. 

She didn't have anything against him or his boyfriend, but she didn't like what it meant for her that they kept reappearing in her life.

"Is that the Prince?" Piper asked as she passed a cup of coffee to a kid with bright pink hair.

"Mm-hmm. Oh I love this song!" Annabeth grabbed Pipers hand and spun her around until they were both laughing. 

It wasn't until Annabeth heard a distinctively British voice that she turned and saw that the Prince had brought the Politician. 

Alex and Henry were at the youth shelter, getting ready to go home. Alex had gone there instead of home in the first place because Henry had asked him to read over a contract for a new sponsor. Before either of them new it, they were getting dragged around the corner for what was apparently a 'pie night'. Alex had no idea what that was supposed to mean but the breathless explanation of one of the kids didn't really help.

"The- the girl- the one who does the art- she just jumped up and said that for the next hour pie was free! Told some of us to round some people up so it doesn't get wasted! Isn't that great?"

When they had entered Hestia's, Alex had been unprepared for the sight he saw. Rachel Dare and a mystery girl were behind the counter, dancing around to music he didn't know as about twenty or so kids sat around eating pie and drinking cups of steaming liquid. A loud sound drew his attention to Annabeth Chase, also in pajamas, hair wet, setting down a stack of pies and pulling mystery girl into a spin.

"So I hear you're having a pie night?" Henry said to Rachel over the counter. 

Rachel turned, laughing at her friends. "Hmm? Oh hey, yeah we are. A friend of ours is visiting and sent Piper with a bunch. Oh, speaking of which," She turned around and snagged mystery girl by the arm, "This is Piper McLean, she'll be helping with the weekend classes." 

The girl, Piper, was wearing a purple t-shirt with what Alex recognized as the motto for Ancient Rome written across the front and sweat pants. He could see her resemblance to her famous father, same dark hair and eyes, same high cheekbones. She looked like the 2021 version of Sacheen Littlefeather from the 70's.

"Pippa, this is Prince Henry of Wales, he helps run the shelter down the street, and Alexander Claremont-Diaz."

"Henry, please. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. McLean."

Piper offered a tight smile. "You as well." 

"Pipes, did you- oh, hi. Henry, Mr. Claremont-Diaz." Chase had turned around after helping a girl Alex was pretty sure he had been introduced too. 

"Ms. Chase. Nice to see you again."

Chase hummed. "Yeah, thanks for thanks for the grades, by the way. It's appreciated."

Alex laughed. "As are your rebellions against Yule. And we're outside of class, it's Alex."

Chase leveled him a look he didn't care to interpret. "Annabeth, then." 

"So, what kinda pie you got?" 

Later that night, when the cafe was closed and Annabeth had Pipers head in her lap, fingers running through her hair, red wine and pie on the coffee table with an old film playing on Rachel's projector, she was happy. Relaxed. Content.

And when the hand of the clock had drifted into the early hours of the morning the three of them crawled into the big bed in the corner of Rachel's studio apartment and slept under heavy blankets. Annabeth loved these nights. Loved the quiet companionship she found in her female friends. Friends. That word didn't hold enough meaning to describe what they meant to her.

And don't get her wrong, she loved Percy with her whole damn heart and always would, but they both needed to learn how to exist, to cope without relying on each other. So this was part of it. Weekends spent at Rachel's with Piper and whoever else from camp came. Weeks spent with Percy and his family, slowly becoming her family too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i wanna touch on a couple of things  
> 1\. I absolutely love Selena doing Annabeth's hair bc the first time Percy see's her she he describes her as having princess curls and theirs absolutely no way Annabeth would do that herself 
> 
> 2\. Okay so this is gonna be longer and a lot more serious but is a rly important issue in this fandom. Okay so. The way Rick portrays a lot of his characters is racist and stereotypical and further ingrains harmful stereotypes. Prime example: Piper. Now i'm not going to go fully into this and explain why the way she and many others are portrayed is bad because i don't have enough information to speak on these issues but i will tell you this: I will never ever ever describe Piper having a feather in her hair or colour changing eyes (if you want to know an in depth why finding-my-culture on tumblr has a post on it that i highly recommend). Nor will Frank and Hazel be in a relationship (again a lot of good tumblr posts on why this ship is problematic) and Leo and Calypso won't be either (she's literally thousands of years old c'mon we can say thats weird). And thats just three examples of many. I could go on and on abt the issues with the LGBTQ+ rep or just bad stereotypes (see Mallory Keen) or a bunch of other characters that are described in racist ways (Samirah anyone?). You litterally just have to to do a bit of research and so so many problematic things crop up in Rioridans writing.
> 
> so as a content creator for this fandom im going to do my best to try and fix as many of these issues as i can in the best ways i can but if i mess up PLEASE DO NOT HESITATE TO CALL ME OUT ON IT. So if you see something changed from cannon thats y.


	7. 7

Annabeth woke the next morning with a low pounding in her head and Pipers arm draped across her stomach. Rachel was nowhere to be seen.

She slid out of bed and into the bathroom to wash her face and changed into a black turtle neck and a pair of mom jeans. She scowled at her mass of blonde curls, despite Piper's help she never managed to keep them neat, and pulled the front half of her hair back with a clip to keep it out of her face. Annabeth was on a search for her shoes for all of five minuets before she gave up and went to find Rachel downstairs.

Before she even got down to the cafe, she could hear Spanish rap blaring over the speakers. Not her usual choice for ten am on a Saturday. Which meant...

Annabeth sprinted the last few steps and into the cafe, startling several costumers with her abrupt entrance. Past Rachel, who laughed when she saw Annabeth's mad dash, and into the kitchen.

"Leo!" She cried, and flung herself at him. Leo looked up, startled and barley had time to put his knife down before his arms were full of Annabeth.

"Hi, Beth." Annabeth pulled back to look at his face. He looked tired but had the same mischievous grin and quirked eyebrows. But she could see the way he was struggling to hold her gaze and could feel his hands drumming on her back, and the way he was shifting his weight around. Something was clearly bothering the son of Hephaestus, Annabeth would let it rest for now but she and Piper would eventually get him to talk about it. Leaving things to fester in your head did good or was good for anyone.

"What'cha making? Smells good."

Leo hummed. "This and that. I made vegetarian breakfast burritos for my favorite girls. Want one?"

"Have I ever hold you how much I love you? Because I really, really do."

"Are you talking to me or the burrito?"

"Yes." Leo laughed, going back to chopping onions.

Annabeth poured herself some coffee and grabbed a burrito, kissed Leo on the cheek then left the kitchen to go help Rachel in the front.

The morning and most of the afternoon passed quickly Annabeth and Rachel in the front of the cafe with Leo and Piper cooking in the back, laughing and joking and betting whether or not Leo could rap the fast part of Gasolina (spoiler alert: he could).

It wasn't until around four in the afternoon that they were interrupted. Their was a lull in costumers so the four of them sat in their favored spot seeing what Leo could build with a fork, two bobby pins, a paper clip, and three screws, when the Prince walked in.

Annabeth let out a very quiet sigh when he approached them. Why _the fuck_ did her life now include royals? Weren't Gods enough?

"Hi Rachel. I just wanted to make sure everything's good for tomorrow before I left?"

"For sure, yeah. Everything's good. You're bringing Alex, right?"

"If that's still alright?"

"Totally! I'm dragging Annie dear along so yeah."

"What?" Annabeth looked up from the lock Leo had managed to make. "Since when. I don't _do_ art."

Rachel leveled her an unimpressed look. Annabeth shut up.

"Anyway," Rachel continued, "bring anybody. It's rad."

"Alright, well. Have a good evening."

"You too!" Rachel called after him.

"The Hades was that?" Leo asked

Annabeth closed her eyes and tipped her head back. "The Gods damned Prince of England. Or Wales. I don't really don't know and really _could not_ give less of a shit."

" _Oh-kay_. That wasn't hostile, like, at all."

Annabeth winced a little. "Athena got me into Columbia on the condition that I take a Political Science class. I mean okay fine, whatever. But the Teachers assistant is the President's son."

"How does that relate to blondie?"

"'Blondie?'" Piper asked. Leo shrugged

"He was blond."

"Sure."

"Anyway. Alexander, the First Son, is kinda dating the Prince."

Leo blinked. "Wait, really? Doesn't England low-key hate America? How was that even aloud to happen?"

Rachel let out a loud laugh. "Nothing low-key about. It was, like, a huge scandal. Some asshole politician my dad likes outed them. Like I said, huge, huge scandal and probably mildly traumatizing."

Leo whistled.

"Yeah, it was a shit show. I mean this situation is too so." Piper put her head on Annabeth's shoulder.

"Ugh, I hate our life," Piper complained into Annabeth's shoulder. They all murmured their agreement.

It was later in the night, perhaps ten or eleven and they were all upstairs and drowsy, limbs tangled, when Annabeth brought up Leo's mood.

"So. Are you gonna tell us what's wrong or do we have to guess."

Leo looked up from where his head was in Piper's lap. "What do you mean?" He asked, voice perfectly even.

Annabeth gave him a look that clearly meant _cut the bullshit_ . Leo didn't even blink. Piper nudged him with her knee.

"C'mon kid."

"Nothings wrong!" Leo almost shouted, furiously blinking tears out of his eyes. Annabeth felt a spike of blind hatred for whoever or whatever made Leo feel the need to pretend that everything was _fine_ when it clearly _wasn't_. And _sure_ , she had suppressed more then her fair share of shit but that didn't mean she wanted her friends, _family_ , to do it too.

"Leo," Rachel said in that gentle way of hers that always had Annabeth spilling whatever was bothering her. "You can tell us. I promise."

Leo took a deep breath in through his nose and seemed to curl up on himself. Annabeth wasn't surprised to see tears running down his cheeks

"We, uh..." He cleared his throat. "We broke up. So you guys can say I told you so or whatever." Oh. _Oh_. Annabeth had never been a fan his relationship with Calypso, nor had anybody else really, but she was willing to suck it up if it meant that Leo was finally happy. Or happier at least.

Piper pulled Leo up into a hug and let him sob into her shirt, stroking his back until he calmed down enough to stop. He wiped his eyes and offered the three girls a watery smile.

"I'm okay now. Really." _Bullshit_. Annabeth wasn't really good with emotions or with comforting people (she left that for Piper and Percy) so all she could offer was the promise to hurt back whoever had hurt her people but somehow she didn't think that offer would be _appreciated_ right then.

"You don't have to be okay. Break ups are hard and it's gonna hurt for a while but we're all gonna be here to help you back up."

Leo wiped at his eyes again. "Thanks Pipes." Piper smiled and pulled him into another smothering hug, running a hand through his wild curls.

The four of them fell asleep like that, tangled and warm on Rachel's couch.

Annabeth woke far too early the next morning to the sound of a Polaroid going off and muffled giggling. She cranked one eye open to see what the _fuck_ was going on only to find Percy and Jason standing in front of her wearing hoodies. _The fuck_? Annabeth blinked sleepily trying to figure out what was going on.

Percy leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Go back to sleep, _conejito_." He whispered. Annabeth, still not thinking clearly, nodded sleepily, eyes falling closed.

She woke again at least three hours later, sunlight falling across Rachel's floor. She sat up, trying to roll out the kinks in her neck from sleeping on the couch. Rachel and Leo were still sound asleep so she went to change so she could go help Piper in the cafe.

It was then that she remembered her early morning encounter with her dorks and scowled. They had a picture of her sleeping. She loved them both dearly but she loved revenge more.

Percy had started it. As he started most things but since then it had become somewhat of a challenge within their friends. On the Argo, Leo had had a Polaroid and Percy had been the first one to use it, snapping a picture of The Seven at breakfast one morning. Unbeknownst to any of them. So it had become somewhat of a challenge: to get candid photos of each other in moments of peace and happiness or just doing domestic things.

Piper had managed to get an amazing one of Hazel teaching Annabeth how to Charleston once. Whenever one was taken it was given to Rachel so she could paint it then put the photo on her Polaroid wall. It made them all incredibly happy to see the others in moments like that.

So before Annabeth left the apartment she grabbed the camera and crept down the stairs. She got a photo before any of them even realized she was there: Piper leaning on the counter, smirking over a cup of coffee with Percy and Jason standing on the other side, arms wrapped around the other's shoulders.

Percy jumped when the camera clicked. "Annie!"

She grinned at him and tucked herself against his side.

"Look at this! My two favourite blonds right here."

Piper snatched the camera and took the picture. She scrunched her nose up and clapped her hands. "Okay, coffee."

"Yes ma'am," Percy said with a smirk, she dug her elbow into his side. All he did was laugh.

Hours later found Annabeth upstairs in the art studio, paint covering her hands. She sat in a loose circle with about twenty or so teens the Prince and the Politician three over from her. Rachel hadn't given them a lot of instruction just 'paint whatever you want, put your hand up and me or Piper will come over if you need help'.

By the looks of it, Piper was painting the photo of Annabeth, Percy, and Jason while Rachel did the one of the four of them sleeping. Art might not be her thing but Annabeth could admit that it _was_ relaxing.

It was towards the end of the session when Annabeth's finger painting of the Athena Parthenos (something that had been cropping up in her dreams a worrying amount recently) was coming together that Percy entered the studio.

Annabeth bit back a groan when she noticed his expression. Fuck me she thought furiously as she got out of her seat to meet him half way.

"Whats wrong?"

Percy sighed and closed his eyes, giving his head a little shake. "Your brother called," Annabeth was already moving, "He didn't sound good. Told me to get you. Said it was level eight," He said, following her down the stairs.

Annabeth let out a slew of curses in every language she knew. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_.

She stormed passed a concerned looking Jason in his Super Man hoodie, a Leo who was looking better then he had the previous day in loose black overalls and a grey crew neck embroidered with _CHB_ and a Pegasus, and into the office where the phone was.

"What's wrong." Her voice sounded harsh to her own ears.

" _Annabeth, thank the gods_ ," Her brother, Malcolm Pace replied. " _Athena showed up in our cabin. Ordered the President, Politician, and the Prince to be presented to her at noon today in the big house. Problem is: we don't know what she's talking about."_

 _Fuckity fuck fuck fuck._ "I do." Annabeth checked the clock on the wall. 10:47 "I'll be there in half an hour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats an update schedule? i certainly have no fucking clue  
> okay so the next update might take a bit bc its gonna be difficult for me to write :(


	8. 8

Annabeth slammed her had against the wall and swore again. She aloud herself a minute of a break down before she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and left the room.

Percy was leaning against the wall opposite her, tugging on his hair. "So?"

"I have to go to camp. Athena wants me to bring her the godsdamn President."

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

"Do you want me come?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No. You stay here with Jason and Rach. Come to camp when you get off maybe. I have to... I have to call Nico. Fucking hell. Okay, yeah." Percy pulled her into a kiss.

"You got this," He said when he pulled away, forehead resting against hers and his hands smoothing her hair back. She grabbed his wrists and took another deep breath.

She and Percy went back into the office to call Nico. Percy created the rainbow, Annabeth threw in the coin and seconds later Nico appeared. Percy planted a kiss on the top of her head and left.

"Nico, hi."

"Annabeth." Nico was in the infirmary of Camp Half Blood and appeared to be setting somebody's broken leg. It was a wired kinda talent Nico had, and the Apollo kids hated doing it so it worked out pretty well. "Not that I'm not thrilled to hear from you, but I'm kinda busy."

"I have an hour and ten minutes to get Hazel and Reyna to Camp. Oh, along with the Prince of England, the President and her son, me, Piper, and Leo. So."

"Di Immortales." Was all Nico said as he finished setting the leg. Once he was done he turned to face the message fully, walking towards the infirmary exit.

"Okay this is what I can do for you," He said once he was outside. "I can send Mrs. O'Leary for Hazel and Reyna. Then I'll come collect you guys. Be ready."

"Thanks di Angelo."

"Don't mention it Chase."

With transportation out of the way, Annabeth moved to faze two of her plan. Taking the stairs three at a time she managed to get up to the studio just as Rachel was calling an end to the class.

Alex had unwilling admitted to Henry half way through the art session -as Rachel Dare had called it- that it was nice. Not having to do anything, taking a break. He had been working nonstop since the school year had begun and it was the first day he could remember that he didn't have to do something. And as much as he would love to just laze about the brownstone, a promise was a promise. Especially one made to Henry.

It was at the end of the class when Henry dragged him along to go chat with Rachel Dare and Piper McLean as Annabeth had disappeared about ten minuets ago that it hit him how truly fucking young they were. Fresh out of high school, if that. It was easy to forget he was almost six years older then them. Their was just something about them that felt old. But that wasn't true at all. Most of the shelter kids that had been at that thing were closer to Piper, Annabeth, and Rachael's ages then he was. It was kinda a polarizing thought.

He was just about to actually tune into Henry's conversation with the girls when Annabeth came in wearing a hard expression that had him worrying for _someones_ safety. She tugged on Piper's arm without explanation leading her away from the group to whisper what looked like a few tense words to Piper. Alex watched as Piper looked at Annabeth for one long moment then brought their foreheads together briefly before disappearing.

"Hey," she said, approaching with a fake fucking cheery smile. "Sorry I missed the end of it. How'd it go?"

"It was good! Everything work out okay on your end?" Rachel asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hmm. I believe you wanted to go over some stuff with them in your office." Annabeth gestured to him and Henry as she spoke. Her voice becoming a bit more commanding. Alex didn't know why his nerves were suddenly a thing, Annabeth hadn't said anything threatening. But still. There they were.

"Right," Rachel said clapping her hands together. If Alex hadn't been watching her as closely as he was he would've missed the split second questioning look she shot Annabeth. He made eye contact with Henry, he saw it too. It was good to know that he wasn't the only nervous one. Henry reached for his hand, holding it tight as they followed the girls downstairs.

They were teenagers. If worst came to worst, he was pretty sure Henry and him could overpower two teen girls. No matter how scary Annabeth seemed.

When they entered the office any pretense of friendliness melted off Annabeth's face. "Rach, can you grab Leo for me. Nico's coming to pick us up."

"Sure, but why is Nico coming?" Alex didn't know who Nico was but their was no way in hell he would be going with him. If that's what Annabeth even fucking attended.

"Mother's in town."

Rachel winced. "Got everything covered here?" Annabeth studied him and Henry for a moment and he had to fight the urge to fidget under the weight of her gaze

"Send in Jay and Perce too."

"Gotcha."

Alex laughed nervously. "Ah, Annabeth what the fuck is going on?"

Annabeth look him right in the eye and told him: "I am going to tell you something. You aren't going to believe me. I am going to show you proof and then you two are going to come with me. Hopefully willingly." What the actual fuck.

"Um, no fucking way. You're what eighteen. _We_ ," Alex gestured to himself and Henry somewhat wildly, "Aren't going anywhere with you. And you can't exactly make us what unless you're hiding I dunno a fucking sword or something!" Annabeth winced but it was somewhat covered by the door banging open. Henry jumped.

"You guys filled in?" Annabeth asked as the three boys and Piper McLean shut the door behind them.

"Yup."

"Look Alex, Henry, I swear on my life and the lives of those four over there that nobody in this room means you harm and we will not bring you anywhere where somebody is hoping to cause you harm."

"That's all well and good," said Henry, "But we will not be led to an unknown location by a group of -no offense- teenagers."

Annabeth winced again. "I get that but... Just, just listen for two minuets. Please."

Alex and Henry shared a glance then nodded.

"Gods are real. Like really, really real. Don't speak just listen. Greek gods- you know from myths and shit- to be more exact. And, well, they have children. A lot of children. Everybody in this room except you two is half god. And I know I sound crazy but I swear on the Styx i'm not. Just watch."

Obediently Alex stayed quiet and turned to see the smaller one of the boys light himself on fucking fire. Something Alex absolutely did not scream about.

"Christ." Alex just barely heard Henry breath next to him wide eyed and opened mouthed.

Alex gaped as the small boy- he couldn't have been older then seventeen, perhaps sixteen- offered them an over dramatic bow and a crooked grin that told Alex to watch his wallet around him.

"No fucking way. This is _a_ _goddamn dream_. This is a dream or I'm going crazy. Their isn't another fucking option." Alex tugged on his hair, hard.

"You're not crazy and this isn't a dream. Leo can control fire because his father is Hephaestus. A Greek God. And I know this is like, a lot to take in but i need you to get your shit together because now comes the hard part.

Henry laughed still wide eyed, and shook his head. "This can't be happening. It _can't_."

The skate bored boy Alex had seen working a few times, the one who looked like he broke the law as a past time, quirked a dark brow. "Are ya'sure Lady A wanted them?" He asked in a really heavy New York accent.

Annabeth rubbed at her eyes. "Unfortunately."

"Hey, I don't know what type of witchcraft bullshit this is, but me and Henry didn't exactly agree to this so you're either gonna let us go or I'm going to call for our security."

Skate bored boy/junior delinquent snorted at him. "You can try. Anything tech doesn't work in here, my guy."

Alex opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again. Well fuckity fuck fuck _fuck_. If it had just been Annabeth and Rachel he and Henry probably could have over powered them. But now it was Annabeth, Piper, a blond boy built like a foot ball player, a boy that looked on the leaner side but had a 'think you're bad? I'm worse' vibe going, and a well built if shorter (At least compared to the other two, he was probably close to Alex's height) guy who looked more then happy to start a fight. Not to mention he could light himself on fucking fire. If that had even been real. Safe to say Alex wasn't hopeful about his odds anymore.

"Look, like I said, I know this is a lot but I promise we're telling the truth and we really need to get ready for our pick up. My mother requested your guy's presence and she's not somebody you can say no to if you want to stay breathing. So."

"And you're mother is, according to your delusions at least?" Henry asked in the same tone of voice that he had talked to Alex at Philips wedding.

Annabeth winced again. " _We're not_ fucking crazy, okay? This is our actual reality. But if you have to know, my mother is Athena."

"Okay," said Alex. His mind was running so fast it hurt his head. "Say we believe you. What next?"

"We need to get rid of your security. You tell them that you're at home. Piper convinces them they took you. Now nobody panics if your not seen for a few hours." The response was so instantaneous that Annabeth must have been thinking about it from the start.

Alex wondered if this was the decision that would finally get him killed. "Okay. Okay. I- we, we can do that. Right Henry?" Because he had to make sure Henry was on bored with this insane plan of his. He would willingly gamble with his own life but not with Henry's.

Henry looked at him like he was crazy for a few seconds before he saw what Alex was tryna do. "Right." It sounded shaky. And not the good kind of shaky Alex so adored. "Right," Henry said again sounding more confidant. Alex really fucking hoped it would work.

"Okay, Pipes go ask them why they're still here. Make it convincing?"

"Duh." The girl responded, slipping out of the room.

"Now, which one of you will they call to confirm?"

Alex shrugged, in all honesty he didn't really know. "Probably me. It's my team that's working today."

"Okay we can work with that. As soon as Piper gives the all clear, you and Jason will go out to answer the call. Say they dropped you off twenty minuets ago."

"I can do that." Alex responded.

Not even a second later then the words left his mouth a boy literally melted into the room. Alex's scream was louder then he would of liked it to be but c'mon. A person literally just appear. One second nothing, the next poof! A boy.

The boy in question was probably about sixteen with dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin and the same sharp aristocratic features as the junior delinquent and football player. He was dressed in all black and had a fucking sword hanging at his hip. And okay maybe Alex was freaking out just a little bit. The boy also had the same vibe going on as the junior delinquent. The whole 'I might just stab you so watch your back'.

Alex didn't mean to be a creep but all of the self proclaimed half god kids were oddly attractive. And not in the 'you're hot' kinda way but more in an ethereal-beauty-you-see-in-a-painting kinda way. They were also scary as fuck but that was besides the point.

Annabeth turned to the boy. "Nico, good."

"Annabeth. These are them I take it?" He asked gesturing to him and Henry. Alex was really rather sick of being talked about like they weren't there. By a bunch of crazy teens no less.

"How the fuck did you just do that?" All the boy- Nico- responded with was a glare that sent shivers down his spine. Apparently he wasn't a talker.

"Ah, _fuck_ ," Nico said instead, pressing a hand to his side.

"You good?" Junior delinquent asked him.

"Hmm, yeah. Just probably pulled my stitches that's all." Nico pulled the edge of his shirt up to reveal a long cut going up his ribs. Alex tried not to make a face. "What do you say Chase? Did I pull them?"

Annabeth poked at it at bit ignoring Nico hissing before nodding in confirmation that he did indeed pull his stitches.

Alex looked toward Henry, hoping he was a least a little bit horrified at the sight before them. Alex certainly was.

But before him and Henry could say anything the door swung open and Piper nodded to Annabeth who nodded to the football player - Jason he remembered him being called- who in turn grabbed Alex's arm (he so totally didn't flinch) to go out side the room why he had no id- oh wait it was for the phone call.

He answered his phone when it rang. Confirmed that yes, he and Henry were in the brownstone. No they had no other plans to leave. Yes, Henry's fine, his phone was just dead. Yes, no problem everything was A-okay. Except that was a fucking lie and they was being held hostage by a group of delusional teenagers that had probably drugged them. Because _why the fuck not_.

Entering the room again was a mistake. This whole fucking thing was a mistake. The junior delinquent had Henry by the arms, effectively restraining him. Before he could even move to try to help or perhaps scream, Jason shut the door and locked it then grabbed Alex and twisted his arms that ensured no matter how hard he squirmed he wouldn't get free.

"What the fuck! I thought you said you didn't wanna hurt us!"

Annabeth didn't look even the _slightest_ bit remorseful as she shrugged. "And we won't but their was no way you'd agree to this next part so we're gonna have to do it the hard way. Piper go for it."

The girl nodded, long dark hair swaying with the movement. "I'd say I was sorry for this, but i'm not really, so I won't lie." What the fuck was that about? "You're going to tell me exactly where your mom is at this moment." Her voice had become smokey and low and Alex's tongue felt loose in his mouth and he had the strangest urge to do exactly as she had asked. So he did.

He told Piper McLean that it was his mom's day off. That she had requested absolutely no one, not even Leo who was out of town at a convention, contact her unless it was an emergency. Said that she would probably be in her room in the White House watching Love It or List It reruns and reading through June's latest article. That nobody would be in contact with her for at least twelve hours.

He vaguely heard Henry yelling at him to stop, vaguely saw Annabeth nod and felt the suffocating urge to tell Piper everything vanish as she pulled back. What the fuck. Whatthefuckwhatthefuck had he just done? He looked at Henry eyes wide in terror and saw a mirrored image on his face.

"Is that enough for you?" Annabeth asked Nico. Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthe _fuck_ had that been? Enough for fucking what?

"Yeah. See you in five." And with that he disappeared.

Annabeth turned back to him and Henry. "Sorry about all that. All the coercion is over with. My promise still stands. We won't hurt you." Yeah, because that was _real_ _fucking helpful_. What the fuck had Alex done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! sorry this took so long to upload i rewrote it like three times and i had to get around the technicalities of sneaking a prince the president and her son off to a magical camp without anybody noticing and declaring a national emergency or something. Im still not totally happy with how it came out and may go back after this fic is completed and tweak some things but i wanted to get it out for you guys. Anyway tell me what u think :)


	9. 9

Jason and Junior Delinquent didn't let Alex or Henry go after the Nico boy disappeared into the shadows once again. In fact it felt like their hold tightened as Annabeth crossed the room to open the door behind the couch that he assumed lead to a closet.

"So what are you gonna do with us?"

The shorter boy winked at him and said, "What do you want us to do, mi amigo?"

Alex glared at him but the boy didn't even flinch. "Well we'd obviously prefer it if you let us go," Henry said dryly, pulling a bit on Junior Delinquent's hold to prove his point.

"Yeah, not fucking happening," Annabeth said from within the closet. "Sorry, but no."

She walked back out of the closet with her arms full of fucking _swords_. Like who the fuck just _had_ swords. Apparently fucking Annabeth Chase. Actually that could work in his favour, if he could just grab one...

As if Jason was reading his thoughts, he tightened his hold even more to the point where it was borderline painful. "Hey! Ow!"

"Sorry," Jason said not sounding very sorry at all, "but can't have you getting loose with all the pointy things out."

"I wasn't..."

"Uh huh."

Annabeth ignored them and dumped the pile of weapons on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Piper grabbed two long, thin wicked looking swords and strapped them across her back in a way that spoke of experience as well as a shiny dagger which she attached to a holster on her thigh. She then passed what Alex could only describe as a war hammer and a tool bag to the shortest boy Alex _still_ didn't know the name of who attached them around his waist. Annabeth grabbed what was left: three daggers and a bone white sword. The sword she attached to her side, the daggers to her other side, the small of her back and one of her thighs.

The speed in which they had done that was scary as all hell and by looks of how they had handled their weapon they knew how to use them too.

"Christ. How long have those been in here?" Henry asked.

"They're only here when we're working. Even then all of us are at least a little armed."

"What the fuck." Alex heard himself say.

Piper shrugged. "Life's dangerous when you have our parents."

Before they could continue their horrible conversation about why teenagers were armed Nico appeared from the shadows again with his struggling mother in tow.

"Mom?"

Ellen looked confused and disoriented. "Alex? Henry? What is going on?"

"I don-"

Annabeth cut him off. "Sorry for all that Ma'am, but the situation isn't right to do things properly. Hopefully this will make sense soon but for now we really need to be going. I told my brother we'd be there ten minuets ago. So Nico if you're up for it?"

Alex's mom was silent, no doubt trying to think of way out of it so he turned his attention to Nico, noticing that he was shaking slightly and breathing hard. He managed a nod and cleared his throat.

"I'm, yeah. I'm good lets go." Annabeth nodded.

"Okay Alex, Henry, Percy and-" So that's Junior Delinquent's name. "- Jason are gonna let you go. Don't try anything stupid. Okay?"

"Ah yeah. No. Not gonna do anything stupid. You guys have swords and shit." That seemed to satisfy Annabeth because she nodded again then he felt Jason release him.

Alex rubbed at his wrists and shot a glare at the boy over his shoulder. Jason shrugged annoyingly.

"How are you planning on getting us out of here? We're not exactly the most anonymous people on the planet." Huh. Alex hadn't thought of that before Henry brought it up.

"You have eyes right?" Asked Percy.

Alex huffed, _yes_ he has eyes.

"What Perce meant," The shorter boy said looking delighted, "Is that you've literally seen Nico leave the room and come back without a door." Alex looked back towards Nico and didn't like the mean little grin he had on his face. These people were _dangerous_. Really fucking dangerous.

He jumped when Piper tugged at his wrist. She shot him an annoyed look before dragging him closer to Nico. Him, Henry, his mom, Annabeth, Piper, Nico, and the boy Alex still didn't know the name of stood in a loose circle.

Nico leveled all of them a weighty look. "Whatever you do, you don't let go. Let go and you're worse then dead. You're soul is lost. So grab wrist's like this," Nico demonstrated the hold, "Don't open you're eyes, try not to breath to deep, and do. Not. Let go."

Alex grabbed Henry to his left and Piper to his right holding them in what was probably a bruising grip that was returned on both sides.

Not even a second later his stomach was launched into this throat, his lungs constricted painfully and the feeling of vertigo was so strong it felt blinding. The feeling of cotton slowly being stuffed up his nose and into his brain was overwhelming and it was all too much too much too much.

And just as soon as it had started it was over and he was left shaking and blinking on the side of a sunny hill.

"The hell what that!"

Nobody answered him.

Instead Annabeth turned to Nico."That felt different then normal."

"They're mortal," He said out of breath gesturing to him, Henry, and Ellen. "Shadow traveling with mortals is different. I have to be really careful because their souls are more fragile then ours so I have to keep the worst of it off them which makes it harder on me but i'm guessing you don't want them dead."

"You should have said something."

"We're here aren't we?" Nico had and edge to his voice that made Alex want to back away.

Annabeth hummed. "Leo," So that was shorter boys name, " I want Solace, and the Stolls in the big house by the time we get there. If you see Reyna and Hazel send them that was too."

"You got it," was all he said before disappearing up the hill.

Annabeth turned her attention back to them. "I know you don't want to be here and I know you think i'm crazy but i'm not. And besides If you guys don't show up tomorrow people are gonna come looking. I assume you all have your phones on you right now broadcasting your location so it's not like it's gonna take your people a long time to find you even if we did do something to you. So honestly please just cooperate so you can get out of here as soon as possible."

Alex hadn't considered that fact but it was true, wasn't it?

Ellen answered for them. "You're right. You have a lot of explaining to do but you're right. So whatever you need us here for, whatever you are, we'll cooperate."

"Thank you. Okay. Follow me." She lead them to the top of the hill but all that was beyond it was more forest. "I Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Heroine of Olympus give permission to-" she turned back to them, "- sate your full name."

"Alexander Gabriel Claremont-Diaz."

"Ellen Lynne Claremont."

"Henry George Edward James Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor."

"Really?" Annabeth asked. Henry shrugged. "I give permission to Alexander Gabriel Claremont-Diaz, Ellen Lynne Claremont, and Henry George Edward James Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor to enter Camp Half-Blood and to see it for what it is." She grabbed the dagger from her side and in one clean motion cut across the back of her arm and let the blood drip onto the ground.

Nothing happened for a few minuets and Alex was ready to call her crazy all over again. But then the air shimmered and he wasn't looking at a forest anymore but strawberry fields and what looked like dozens of little houses and what was perhaps a theater close to a Greek looking pavilion . Before he could take in more Henry was yelping and he was turning and their was a girl with a spear pointed at them and a fucking dragon snarling at them. And holy fucking hell.

"Chase," the girl said, "wanna explain?"

"Lady Athena requested them. But i want the boarder patrol tripled for the rest of the month and doubled for two after that."

The girl looked at Annabeth for a second longer before nodding and lowering her spear. "Consider it done."

" I do."

"This is real. You were telling the truth. This is actually fucking happening."

Annabeth gave him a small smile. " I told you I was't crazy."

Alex sputtered some more, following behind her as she made her way down the hill. Henry walked with his mom, explaining in a whisper what was going on and Piper and Nico behind them. He looked around again, saw kids as young as ten hurrying about all carrying some sort of weapon and shooting them glances. He tried not to squirm.

Annabeth went straight to a grey cabin, not bothering to knock as she pushed the doors open. "Malcolm, let's go!"

"Annabeth!" A blond boy shouted as he came out of the cabin, "Thank the gods! I thought something happened."

"No, just took a little longer to get all the players sorted."

"What players?" Annabeth stepped aside. The boys mouth dropped open.

"Did you kidnap the fucking Prince of England and the godsdamned President! Tell me you didn't."

"Maybe?" Annabeth said at the same time Alex said "What about me?"

Malcolm stared at them "The prince, politician, and president. It makes sense."

"Yeah c'mon. Don't wanna keep mother dearest waiting." Malcolm winced and then the seven of them were off towards an old blue farm house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ready to meet Athena? Cause that's happening next chapter and im super excited abt it


	10. 10

Annabeth lead them up the rickety steps of the old farm house, through the door and down a hall that led to what looked to be a game room. Inside were a group of murderous looking teenagers. One, dressed in what appeared to be a toga with a rich purple cape and a gold sword strapped to her side stood and offered her hand to Annabeth.

"Chase." Her voice was accented and hard. Not someone Alex wanted to mess with.

"Praetor, thanks for coming on short notice." The girl nodded. "Madam President, Henry, Alex, this is Reyna Ramirez-Arellano Praetor of New Rome and the Twelfth Legion, Daughter of Bellona, Roman Goddess of War. You've already met Leonidas Valdez over there, Counselor for Cabin Seven, Son of Hephaestus, Greek God of the Forge." He offered them a two finger salute.

"Next to Reyna is Hazel Levesque, Centurion of the fifth Cohort of the Twelfth Legion, Daughter of Pluto, Roman God of the Underworld." The girl could not have been older then fifteen with curly dark hair, the same aristocratic features as Jason Percy, _and_ Nico along with a gold sword. Like why the fuck _swords_? Weren't those really impractical?

"Then we have Conner and Travis Stoll," Two almost identical boys with skin darker then his fathers offered them identical shit eating grins." Co-Councilors for Cabin 11, Sons of Hermes, Greek god of Messengers."

By then Nico, Piper and the Malcolm boy had taken their seats around an old _ping pong table_ , because why not. "You guys have already met Piper McLean Councilor for Cabin 10, Daughter of Aphrodite, Greek Goddess of Love and Niccolo di Angelo Councilor of Cabin 13, Ambassador of Pluto, and Son of Hades, Greek God of the Underworld." Neither one of them turned around and Annabeth plowed on. "Then lastly, my brother, Malcolm Pace, War Strategist and Son of Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom. Where's Solace?" Hold up, did she just say _War Strategist_? What the actual fuck?

"Here! Here, sorry, came as soon as I could. I just had to finish stitching three of Butch's fingers back on." A new voice said with an unmistakable southern drawl. It belonged to a boy of perhaps seventeen who reminded Alex of a cat stretched out in the sun when he came into the room. He was the only one who wasn't armed, instead he was pulling on blue gloves and was carrying a messenger bag over his shoulder.

"And this is William Solace, Head Healer and Councilor for Cabin 7, Son of Apollo, Greek god of the Sun and a bunch of other shit."

"Hey," He said moving over towards di Angelo. Alex eyes widened at the memory of the cut along di Angelo's side. A wound like that had to hurt but the boy hadn't once complained. "Let's see the damage then."

Nico hesitated before pulling his shirt up to reveal the gnash along his side. "Fuck, di Angelo. Didn't I just stitch that, like, three hours ago?" Solace said at the same time Levesque said " _Nico_!"

di Angelo rolled his eyes. "Just fix it will you?" In his honest opinion, Alex thought that William Solace was too young to be what was is, head healer? Let alone putting stitches into somebody. And hadn't he mentioned something earlier about detached fingers? Before he could actually voice his thoughts even though he knew it wouldn't be appreciated (Like that ever stopped him before) the room was flooded in blinding white light.

When Alex could fucking see again his first thought had been _what the fuck?_ and his second had been _where the fuck did everybody go?_ It took him a few seconds but a few synapses in his brain fired and he realized that everybody bar himself, his mom, and Henry where kneeling on the ground with their heads bent. The reason _why_ they were _kneeling_ appeared to be a tall women- not that didn't describe her- a tall _being_ that Alex realized with no small amount of horror was probably a goddess, stood in front of Annabeth dressed in a chiton with Greek-y style armor on top and a giant fucking spear.

Alex only got the memo to kneel after Malcolm tugged on his pants. Since his hand was still in Henry's, his boyfriend made the journey to the floor as well. Ellen leveled a look at the probable goddess before she too knelt.

The goddess clasped her hands together and let them stew for a few more minuets before she told them to rise in a voice colder then a glacier. She glanced around to room with the same sneering ice before her gaze settled on Annabeth.

"Annabeth."

"Lady Athena." Annabeth replied in the same clipped tone. And oh. Athena. Annabeths mother. Shit. Alex could see the similarities now. They had the same heavy gaze, same set to their shoulders, quirk of their brows. But there was no way that the glacier being in front of Alex was anywhere near caring enough to be classified as a mother.

The goddess moved with incredible speed, snatching Annabeths jaw with her hand and tilting her head up at an angle that must have been border line painful at the very least. Athena looked down her nose at her own fucking daughter. He heard his own mother inhale sharply. Alex was about to open his mouth, not knowing where his sudden urge to protect the girl came from when he caught sight of the Praetor, Ramirez-Arellano shaking her head at them in a clear warning of _'don't interfere_ ' from outside of Athena's view point.

"I see that you are not a complete disappointment. Well done I suppose."

"Thank you, Lady Athena." No _fucking_ way was that shit gonna fly. Annabeth was not going to thank her _fucking mother_ for insulting her. Henry knew him too well and tightened his grip on Alex's hand in warning. He settled for fuming silently.

"Now, on with business," Athena's voice grew louder as she surveyed the room again, not letting Annabeth go. "Three years ago the Olympian Council made a promise to the Sea Spawn." She jerked Annabeths head into a sharper angle. Alex could she her throat bob. "The promise was to take more care with the lives of our offspring." Alex kinda wanted to laugh, the goddess obviously hadn't gotten that memo, what with the way she kept pulling Annabeth's head back at sharper and sharper angles. "This is us keeping that promise. You, God Spawn will work with the President, Prince, and Politician to devise a plan to help the unclaimed reach the right camp safely. " The Goddess eyes found Annabeth's again, it was obvious that whatever she said next would be directed at the teen. "Should you fail you shall have to face my... _displeasure_. Should you fail and every unclaimed death will be on you're hands. That will be all." She finally released Annabeth who stumbled back a pace and knelt again. Along with the other demigods and grudgingly Alex, Henry and Ellen.

"As you will it, My Lady." Alex felt the burning white light against his eye lids and then the tension melted from the room so rapidly it was almost dizzying.

"Well that was fucking cheery," A voice said that he was pretty belonged to Nico or possibly one of the Stoll boys.

"What the fuck was that?" Alex said clambering to his feet and looking around wildly.

"That," Annabeth sighed slumping into a seat at the ping pong table, "Was my mother." She looked tired and older then she should. She buried her face in her hands for a few long seconds before straightening her spine and looking each of them in the eye. "Okay. Let's do this."

"I'm sorry, can somebody please explain to me what exactly that was and what we're here to do?" Alex turned to his mom, he recognized the look on her face as the same one he got whenever he did something bull-headed according to Henry. He just thought it was his _'i have a brilliant idea, and no H, i'm not gonna consider other options'_ look. Seeing it on his mom's face, he could understand the bull-headed angle a bit more.

"Getting to that, Madame President. Please, grab a seat, we'll be here a while." Annabeth leaned back into her chair and waited for them to grab a seat. "So three years ago there was a...conflict involving our world. After the situation had been dealt with the gods made a few promises. The one Athena was talking about has only been half fulfilled until now. We were told that the Gods would take better care us. Kinda. That was the general promise.

"Anyway, being a demigod is a lot of things. None of which are safe. For the first ten or so years of our life our mortal parents are _supposed_ to raise us. Whether that actually happens is, well, up for debate. I ran away when i was seven to come here. This is one of two safe places- or as safe as you can get, i guess- in the country. If a demigod doesn't make it here by twelve, chances are they've died. So what i think Athena wants us to do is figure out a network of safe houses and a way to identify demigods and let them know where to go."

Alex blinked several times trying to process the information he had just received and failing miserably. Seven. Annabeth had been just seven... and and kids dying by twelve. What kind of conflict? Annabeth spoke about it like she had been there. But, three years ago she would've been what? Sixteen? surly she hadn't. No, no way. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the image of child soldiers that had unfortunately made a home in his head. Ellen was the first person to recover and cleared her throat.

"How often do...demigods... find themselves in situations of homelessness typically?"

"Every single demigod in this room has been homeless and/or on the run at least once. Sometimes for months at a time, sometimes years. So... I'd say that most demigods experience being homeless at least once even if it's just for a few weeks." She shrugged as if it were no big deal. Alex squashed at the nasty implications of that before he though about too hard because fuck, they were children they shouldn't have to deal with this shit.

"Sorry, if i may, Annabeth you mentioned demigods that don't make it here often die before twelve, why is that? And once you make it here are you safe, for good?" Henry asked.

"We'll _never_ be fully safe but as for the first part, well we're hunted."

"What now?"

Annabeth opened her mouth again but was cut off by one of the Stoll boys. "She said we're _hunted_ , keep up."

Annabeth shot a glare at the boy but continued. "Since Greek Gods are real, so are all the monsters. Mortals can't see them and monster don't hunt them but they hunt us. They track us by sent and the older you are the stronger stronger your scent is. They can smell the _divinity_ in _our blood_. So they hunt us down and kill us if we don't kill them first."

Alex almost didn't want to ask the question but curiosity got the better of him. "So whats a demigods life expectancy?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Nico, Leo? Either of you know?"

"Twenty one. I ran the numbers a while ago. We have a life expectancy of twenty one." Leo didn't look up form where he was fiddling with a piece of metal down the table and didn't sound as if that number bothered him. It bothered Alex a fuck ton.

"And that doesn't... concern you?" Ellen asked.

Leo looked up and shrugged. "I didn't expect to make it past fifteen to be honest, this is all extra time."

"Didn't you technically not?" Piper asked him.

He shot her an annoyed look. "Shut up, McLean I was sixteen. You fucking know that."

"Mm-hmm."

 _"Anyways,_ back to the question at hand: how are we gonna do this?"

Alex set aside his questions and concerns about their lives. He couldn't help those already dead but he would do everything in his fucking power to help make their lives just a little safer. Glancing at his mom and Henry, he could tell they would too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyy sorry for like my month and a half absence i went back to school and its been kicking me in the ass i also work two jobs so i dont get a lot spare time however im going to try to update this like every other week so fingers crossed
> 
> also if ur american and old enough to vote do it!!!!! vote the fucker out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so obviously i dont own Percy Jackson or Red White and Royal Blue, this fic just kinda popped into my mind so here we are.  
> Also im Canadian so i have no idea how American Universities work so this probably isnt totally accurate. If you have any suggestions or theory's feel free to comment them :)


End file.
